O Dilema de Shuuichi Minamino
by Anita4
Summary: COMPLETA! Kurama/Botan. Em meio a uma investigação para o mundo espiritual, Botan entra em pânico ao descobrir que o professor da escola onde ela trabalha é justamente a última pessoa que ela gostaria de ver: Kurama.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas Iniciais:**  
Esta foi minha primeira fanfic de Yu Yu Hakusho. Mesmo em matéria de leitura eu tenho pouco no meu currículo, então já peço desculpas a todos...  
**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho não pertence a mim, não ganho nenhum dinheiro com esta obra.

* * *

_Para Spooky:_

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**O Dilema de  
Shuuichi Minamino**

_História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. Baseada exclusivamente no anime. _

* * *

Botan ajeitou o rabo de cavalo que prendia seus cabelos longos de acordo com as regras daquela escola, de que se tornara aluna fazia apenas alguns dias, e sorriu para o rapaz à sua frente. Na verdade, ele estava sentado logo atrás de sua carteira, mas Botan virara o corpo e começara a puxar algum assunto. Já havia tentado fazê-lo algumas vezes, mas desta vez ela tinha sim um interesse em comum com ele.

- Como acha que vai ser esse professor novo? – perguntou após comentar que o dia estava quente.

Kairi Yuzuki, que acabara de dizer que não achava que estava realmente quente, apenas normal, fez uma careta discreta.

- Vamos ver - respondeu de maneira ambígua, voltando a ajeitar seu material sobre a carteira.

- Eu vi, eu vi ele, Botan! – Uma menina de quem ela nunca gravava o nome interrompeu, literalmente pulando até onde os dois conversavam.

- Ele é bonitão - completou a amiga da menina. Esta Botan nem sequer sabia como se chamava.

Fingindo voltar a falar com Kairi, Botan puxou seu pequeno bloco de anotações e consultou novamente os nomes das pessoas de sua classe.

- Teve dever de casa? – o rapaz perguntou para sua surpresa e já esticando o pescoço para o bloco.

- Ah. – Botan o escondeu. – Tava vendo isso mesmo. – Riu de nervoso. – Tem não. Nadinha – mentiu. Não fazia ideia e não se importava.

Nesse mesmo momento, sentiu um peso atrás de sua cabeça.

- Ajeite-se em seu lugar para a aula, senhorita... – houve um longo "mmm" na voz masculina de seu ofensor – Miyuki? Botan Miyuki.

Botan olhou por fim a pessoa que levantava os olhos da pauta e lhe sorria amigavelmente. Um homem de camisa social e calça preta, cabelos longos róseos, olhos redondos, verdes e brilhantes. A garota deixou o queixo cair por um longo momento até o professor começar a chamada. Assim que ouviu seu nome, não o sobrenome inventado, mas seu nome verdadeiro seguido por novo sorriso, ela se levantou e saiu sem dar qualquer explicação.

* * *

O garoto balançou a chupeta com os lábios algumas vezes após o que pareceu ser um tornado invadindo seu escritório.

- Por que não está na aula? – perguntou, voltando a carimbar a pilha de folhas sobre sua mesa.

- Ponha outro no meu lugar. Aquele Kurama está dando aulas lá. Consegue acreditar nessa coincidência? – Após vários gestos exagerados, Botan cruzou os braços.

- Sua missão é bem simples, Botan. E foi você quem nos deu problemas, né?

Ela o olhou boquiaberta. Era a segunda vez naquela manhã. Mas teve que assentir com alguma vergonha.

* * *

Era seu primeiro dia de aula e o professor responsável pela sala, um tal de Fujimoto, a chamou no corredor após passar o tempo todo observando-a.

- Eu fiz umas ligações no intervalo e não havia nenhuma aluna com seu nome nesta escola, senhorita Miyuki.

Graças a uma terrível coincidência, uma prima distante do professor era da tal cidadezinha que o mundo espiritual pusera como sua origem nos documentos e o homem não parara de fazer perguntas aleatórias sobre o lugar durante a aula.

- Então, o que uma jovenzinha ganha mudando-se para o segundo ano para estar falsificando documentos? – Ele ajeitou os óculos.

Botan ainda tentou argumentar que não ficara muito tempo na cidade antiga antes de se transferir, mas nada que dissesse parecia deter por completo as suspeitas. Em um ato desesperado, ela saiu correndo pela escola, mas ainda foi seguida pelo homem até uma sacada. Ela a destrancou com seus poderes espirituais e saiu voando para bem alto sentada em sua pá. O professor caiu do segundo andar e agora estava no hospital com vários ossos quebrados.

* * *

- Não importa como encare isso, a culpa é toda sua, Botan. Deveria estar grata por Kurama haver aceitado meu pedido. Isto fez o diretor do seu colégio esquecer o incidente.

A jovem aquiesceu, sem ter como contra-argumentar mais. Apenas ocorria que Kurama era a última pessoa com quem ela queria se encontrar no momento e agora ele teria que ser seu professor enquanto durasse sua missão.

Antes de sair, ainda ouviu mais reclamações de Koenma:

- Termine logo seu relatório, ouviu? Eu tenho muito trabalho, precisamos logo dos resultados. – Koenma ainda acrescentou um resmungo com sua voz esganiçada e atrapalhada pela chupeta. – Menina ingrata!

* * *

Foi por mais alguns dias que Botan teve que suportar Kurama como seu professor. Sua missão estava completa enfim e naquele dia mesmo entregaria o relatório a Koenma conforme solicitado.

Como se fosse retornar, Botan despediu-se de todos, inclusive do objeto de sua pesquisa, Kairi. Claro, evitou Kurama até o fim. Não achava que houvesse qualquer problema em revelar-lhe seus objetivos naquela escola, mas não queria nada com o _youkai _que decidira viver entre os humanos.

Olhou novamente para o bloco de anotações com todas as informações obtidas em sua pesquisa sobre Kairi Yuzuki e mais umas longas linhas com sua aprovação para que o rapaz fosse convidado a se tornar detetive sobrenatural. Estava satisfeita. Não fora uma missão simples demais como pensara ao ouvi-la; por isso, deixara-lhe com aquela gostosa sensação de dever cumprido. Restava apenas virar a esquina e sumir do mundo dos humanos.

- Ora se não é a Botan! – uma voz familiar a cumprimentou assim que ela passou pelo largo portão principal do colégio.

Ela ergueu a cabeça do caderno para ver um homem bem alto com cara de aluno problemático.

- Kuwabara! – exclamou. E olhou para trás. – Como soube que eu estava aqui?

- Não sabia. Eu só vim ver o... – sua voz sumiu. – Um amigo! Ele dá aula neste colégio. Hoje tinha um almoço com um cliente da empresa aqui perto, aí vim dar um alô.

- Kurama. Eu já sei que ele tá aqui.

- Oh. Então veio visitá-lo, é? – Kuwabara sorriu, sem esconder o sentido implícito naquelas palavras.

- Ei, nós somos amigos, tá? Não é nada disso! Por que as pessoas cismam com essas coisas?

Mas a menina já caíra na gargalhada. Sabendo que não teria mais que lidar com Kurama, era fácil se divertir com o assunto.

- Meu coração é todo da Yukina - continuou o outro, suspirando apenas com a lembrança da jovem que ainda morava no templo deixado pela falecida Genkai.

- Só falta você conhecer a família dela, né?

- Hã? – Ele a olhou confuso, mas logo pareceu lembrar-se de algo. – Ah, é mesmo. Mas a Yukina ainda não achou o irmão, então é difícil. Eu só não gosto muito de ter um cunhado demônio. – Fez uma careta. – Preferia não ter mais nada com o mundo de lá.

A moça tentou se segurar, mas só aquela frase havia acabado com seu humor.

- Como assim esquecer?! Pensei que todos tivéssemos passado ótimos momentos juntos e que éramos amigos! – Mesmo sabendo que o outro não havia falado por mal, que estava direcionando sua raiva ao alvo errado, Botan não conseguia deixar mais sufocar seus gritos. – É melhor você nunca mais ver a Yukina, né? Você não ia querer ter nada a ver com gente de lá. – E virou-se para sair antes que dissesse mais.

Ao menos, era o último dia em que veria Kurama e aquela escola. Só restava se reportar para Koenma e pegar sua próxima missão.

* * *

Continuará...

Anita

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Esta é minha primeira fanfic de Yuu Yuu Hakushou e, apesar de haver pesquisado muuuuuuito, sei que deve estar cheinha de erros. Foi realmente um desafio escrever isto para a Spooky, mas também foi bem... refrescante explorar uma série de que tanto gosto, rs. Adoro o Kurama e a Botan também, por isso vou ficar aqui torcendo para que vocês se interessem pelo que fiz.

Não deixem de comentar, por favor! oTZ

Para mais fics minhas, visitem meu site com a url no meu perfil e se quiserem saber mais desse desafio de fics, vão na comunidade com url também no meu perfil. Até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama não conseguiu deixar de rir ao ouvir a explosão de Botan, antes de marchar para longe da escola. Depois de tantos dias como seu professor substituto, ainda não compreendia por que ela preferia manter tanta distância, mas havia um lado disso que o atraía. Era quase fofo, concluiu.

- Então, você tava ouvindo, é? – perguntou Kuwabara, não parecendo disposto a rir junto.

- Pois é, quando os vi não consegui uma deixa para participar do assunto.

O outro levou o dedo ao queixo.

- É a segunda vez que vejo a Botan explodir assim. Sabe, como se fosse outra pessoa. Meio estourada, bastante brava, quase a Keiko, né?

- Talvez. Mas quando foi a primeira vez?

- Hã? Como assim? Você não sabe? Daquela vez foi você mesmo quem causou, né? Quando disse que queria cortar relações com não humanos.

- Ah, eu não falei dessa forma radical. – Kurama sorriu e se encostou ao muro onde ficava a placa do colégio.

Kuwabara, por sua vez, franziu o rosto e olhou para o nada, como se estivesse se recordando da cena.

- Só tô usando as mesmas palavras que a Botan sempre usa quando a encontro lá no Yusuke. Nem posso mencionar seu nome com ela por perto e volta e meia a Botan tá lá com a Keiko.

- Nossa, eu achava que ela nem se lembrava muito da bronca que me deu naquele dia. – Mas deu uma gargalhada leve. – Então, é por isso que ela vem fingindo que não me conhece? Achei que fizesse parte do disfarce, ou algo assim.

- Aí eu não sei. Só acho que você já foi um cara mais sensível a essas coisas, Kurama. Antes de fazer faculdade e ficar completamente humano assim.

- Mmm... – Continuou a sorrir.

* * *

Ele não havia se incomodado naquela hora e apenas andara com Kuwabara até algum café tranquilo para que conversassem um pouco mais antes de o amigo ter que voltar para o serviço. Somente quando Kurama retornou para a escola foi que começou a refletir sobre toda a situação.

Fazia já cinco anos e alguma coisa que tomara a decisão sobre a qual Kuwabara comentara com bastante exagero. Ficar no mundo dos humanos e se esforçar novamente para ser um rapaz normal. Isto não viera do nada, claro.

Até Botan sabia de como sua mãe ficara doente após o fim de um casamento que não durara nem quatro anos. Aliás, este fora o tempo que seu padrasto levara para começar a se preocupar com a saúde do filho verdadeiro e a dele própria. Kurama nunca realmente se abrira com os novos membros da família sobre sua real identidade, mas em suas idas e vindas do mundo das trevas havia trazido algo consigo que levara o homem a fazer as malas e abandonar Shiori. Seria o cheiro de demônio? Era como se uma sombra a mais o viesse acompanhando e esta fizera seu padrasto ignorá-lo e até tratá-lo mal, até desistir por completo de tudo.

Sabendo-se o responsável, Kurama tomou por fim a decisão que adiava fazia tanto tempo e que por um pouco mais pendera para a direção oposta. Sim, ele apenas estivera esperando um pouco até mudar-se em definitivo para o mundo das trevas. Deveria tê-lo feito antes, pensou assim que soube o que o padrasto fizera. Shiori ficou em tal estado após a separação, que precisou ser tratada com medicamentos, e Kurama decidiu que era a hora. Reuniu todos os amigos, num encontro de que até mesmo Hiei participou, e anunciou que, ainda que não pudesse tirar de si aquilo que realmente era, decidira viver entre os humanos. Somente.

Ele dissera algo sobre cortar relações com não humanos? O próprio Kurama não lembrava mais. Só tinha certeza de que não tencionara soar tão radical como Botan repetia agora. Tudo o que desejava era que a mãe ficasse curada e pudesse viver como uma humana normal, o que ela deveria ter sido, não fosse por sua presença.

- Acabei de preparar o banho, filho - disse Shiori após abrir a porta de seu quarto.

- Ah, já estou indo, mãe. – Kurama virou-se da escrivaninha onde tentava redigir uma carta de desculpas para Botan, apenas para ver sua mãe tal qual ela estava antes do casamento.

- E... domingo...

- Eu estou livre, por quê? – Ele levantou a cabeça, fazendo sinal para que ela prosseguisse.

- Um amigo meu, eu já te falei dele, não é? O senhor Tanaka. – Ela baixou a cabeça, como fazia sempre que mencionava o homem que conhecera num parque próximo ao apartamento que dividiam. – Eu o chamei para um jantar aqui. Se estiver tudo bem pra você, Shuuichi.

Kurama assentiu com um sorriso. Um dia, gostaria de devolver a ela o mesmo sorriso do dia da cerimônia, para com isso poder partir em paz. Mas, por enquanto, nada realmente poderia ser feito por Botan, concluiu ao olhar mais uma vez para o papel rabiscado. Jogou-o na pequena lixeira a seu lado. Quem sabe, logo isso mudaria?

* * *

Botan fechou seu livro com instruções para guias espirituais após não encontrar nada ali que já não soubesse. Ainda assim, sentia-se uma novata. Isso nem sequer fazia parte de sua missão. Não conseguia acreditar que Koenma decidira que ela também teria que convocar o menino e não apenas investigar sobre sua aptidão para detetive.

Agora, ela estava de volta ao colégio e seguia com sua política de ignorar o professor Minamino, Kurama, o quanto pudesse. Ao menos, ele vinha cooperando na sala de aula, até deixando de chamar seu nome ao dar a presença. Uma pena que a representante da sala percebeu isso e a ideia tornara-se pior do que se não houvesse sido usada. Mas o que importava era que ele estava colaborando com o gelo que Botan lhe aplicava. Se bem que isso tirava boa parte da eficácia do castigo. Não importava! Agora, ela só tinha que completar a segunda parte de seu trabalho.

Olhou seu relógio e tal como calculara após seguir Kairi de forma invisível pela escola, lá surgia ele na virada do corredor. Botan caminhou ao encontro do aluno e lhe sorriu.

- Olha, não sei que clube doido é esse, mas eu realmente não tenho tempo – ele disse antes de qualquer cumprimento. – Preciso estudar e passar para uma boa universidade...

- Mas você pode fazer isso ainda! As missões são bem rápidas. No início então é tudo bem básico, você vai ver. Aí você acaba gostando do trabalho, já vi acontecer. Acredite. – Ela tentava dar passos largos atrás do rapaz enquanto falava. – Você nasceu pra isso!

Kairi, que além de bom aluno era ótimo em esportes, aproveitou que um grupo saía de uma sala segurando carteiras para desviar e sair correndo em seguida. Botan suspirou.

- Não ache que é tão simples assim se livrar de mim! – gritou, assumindo sua forma de guia e voando atrás do jovem. Ninguém a veria assim e com a confusão das carteiras ninguém a notara, esperava ela, passando através dos alunos amontoados em grupinhos para o almoço, olhos fixos no uniforme de Kairi.

Ela impulsionou o corpo para a frente, imprimindo velocidade à perseguição, e começou a calcular como derrubaria seu alvo no chão e lhe mostraria que a Botan boazinha acabava ali. Ela realmente queria resolver este caso depressa. Kairi não entendia isso?

A colisão foi inevitável. Ainda que sua vítima houvesse tentado desviar, o ataque surpresa diminuíra seu poder de reação. De fato, que professor esperaria ser derrubado por um aluno voador? Bem, Kurama deveria. Certamente ele já tivera reflexos melhores, pensou Botan, irritada em sua tentativa de se levantar da posição em que estava.

Estavam bem perto das escadas; fora por pouco que Kurama não saíra rolando quando arremessado para trás. Por sorte, agora estavam numa área não muito frequentada do colégio, um olhando para o outro.

Os olhos verdes de Shuuichi Minamino encontraram os dela e Botan conseguiu, por fim, sair de cima do corpo dele.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou, recolhendo umas folhas caídas sobre si.

Botan passou a mão pela cabeça dolorida e bufou:

- Não! E obrigada por me atrapalhar.

Kurama, agora sentado no chão com as pernas dobradas em ângulos não muito confortáveis, baixou a cabeça em sinal de desculpas.

- Se está falando de Kairi Yuzuki, eu o vi subindo. Aposto que foi para o telhado. – Levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Botan.

A jovem se levantou sozinha e voou escada acima, ainda na sua forma de guia.

- Não devia falar sozinho, professor Minamino. – Parou um pouco e voltou-se para trás. - De qualquer forma, obrigada.

Kurama assentiu, cerrando os punhos, mas Botan não percebeu o movimento discreto, já que tentava se concentrar em sua missão e não nos sentimentos que nutria por aquele _youkai_ que tanto se esforçava para ser humano.

* * *

Shiori ajeitou os cabelos e pegou o guarda-chuva no canto da entrada da casa, onde se calçou para sair.

- Querido, nós já voltamos. Deite um pouco, tá?

Kurama apareceu para se despedir da mãe; sua face estava pálida. Ninguém diria que era mentira que estivesse passando mal naquele domingo nublado. Observou a mulher fechar a porta e encostou-se à parede com os olhos fechados. Fazia mais de um ano que os efeitos de seu biorritmo não eram tão fortes. Talvez desde que decidira não ter contatos com o sobrenatural.

Estaria isso relacionado à sua preocupação por seu mau relacionamento com Botan? Ou o nervosismo por sua mãe haver enfim arrumado alguém? Combinava bastante, já que naquele dia, Shiori estava saindo para buscar o senhor Tanaka na estação de trem próxima. Ainda bem que decidiram se encontrar dentro de casa e não em um restaurante, como planejaram inicialmente. Iria chover em breve, certamente.

Ao pensar assim, Kurama notou que a mãe havia esquecido o guarda-chuva. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, já que a havia visto segurá-lo, mas Shiori devia estar mais nervosa do que demonstrava. Com um sorriso misturado a um suspiro, ele pegou o objeto e abriu a porta. Se corresse, talvez a alcançasse.

Calçando-se com pressa, Kurama chegou à rua apenas para notar que a mulher não estava mais nas redondezas. Sentiu um calafrio pelo corpo. Por sorte, ninguém passava por ali naquele momento, ou teriam ao menos tido a impressão de ver os fios prateados de Youko Kurama. Decidiu que em vez de forçar-se a um exercício, usaria a energia para se manter como Shuuichi e caminharia até a estação.

E lá estava sua mãe. De pé na praça em frente ao pequeno prédio, enquanto checava seu relógio. Kurama se aproximou e bem naquele momento seu autocontrole se esvaiu e sua forma _youkai_ se manifestou com força. Não havia ninguém mais por perto, a não ser duas pessoas que passavam pela roleta naquele momento e a sua mãe, quem se encontrava de costas. A senhora havia se distraído guardando o seu bilhete na bolsa, mas o homem de meia idade fitou-o com os olhos esbugalhados. Isto ocorreu no mesmo momento em que Shiori começou a acenar para esse recém-chegado.

O pior havia acontecido e Youko Kurama não havia sido visto por outros simplesmente, mas justo pelo namorado de sua mãe.

O homem parou no mesmo lugar, ignorando os acenos, e tentou passar de volta pela roleta num gesto desesperado. Kurama pensou em fugir; não queria que a mãe notasse que mais uma vez ele estava envolvido no fracasso de seus relacionamentos. A vergonha invadiu-lhe o espírito. Não podia ter simplesmente esperado? Ia chover, mas ainda não caía um pingo sequer.

Agora, o provável senhor Tanaka era abordado não apenas por Shiori, mas por um desnorteado guarda da estação. Ele apontou na direção de Kurama, fazendo os dois outros perceberem-no. Em seguida, o senhor Tanaka correu para o lado direto, por um beco estreito, gritando para que Shiori não o seguisse.

Kurama manteve-se parado, sentindo a mão que apertava o cabo do guarda-chuva suar sobre o tecido. Agora se sentia uma fera selvagem, enquanto a presa corria para se salvar. Era isso o que sua forma _youkai_ inspirava nos humanos?

Estava tão desnorteado, principalmente em função de seu biorritmo, que demorou a perceber que as duas outras figuras que perseguiram o homem não eram nem o guarda nem sua mãe.

- Filho... – Foi com a voz tão próxima de Kurama que ele notou o fato. – O que está acontecendo? Primeiro o senhor Tanaka age daquela forma, agora você está tão gelado... – Ela pôs a mão em sua testa.

O guarda lhe entregou um copo plástico com água, convidando-o a se sentar dentro da estação.

* * *

Kurama não podia ficar parado. Não quando acabara de fazer a grande esperança da mãe literalmente sair correndo. Outro dado que o impulsionava a agir rápido eram os vultos que vira seguindo o senhor Tanaka. Um deles era especialmente familiar, voando em cima de uma pá.

Pediu que a mãe voltasse para casa, pois ele mesmo encontraria o outro para conversarem. Prometeu ainda cuidar do senhor Tanaka caso ele estivesse se sentindo mal, como a mãe temia.

Assim que se separaram, Kurama seguiu seus instintos, que lhe diziam onde Botan poderia estar. Ela não parecia mais estar usando seus poderes espirituais; por isso, ele precisou se concentrar bastante. Talvez, não fosse ele o famoso Youko Kurama, um _youkai_ tão poderoso, não haveria conseguido encontrá-los, já que tinha a impressão de que a guia espiritual tentava se camuflar.

E não estavam tão longe o senhor Tanaka, Botan e um rapaz que reconheceu ser seu aluno. Segundo Koenma, Kairi Yuzuki era o alvo da missão da guia espiritual naquela escola.

Respirou fundo, tentando engolir o mal-estar que a caçada lhe causara, e afastou o novo detetive sobrenatural antes que causasse mais danos com o que quer que fosse aquela sua provável primeira missão. Um profissional poderia cuidar melhor do assunto. E Kurama sempre se considerara razoável em acordos. Sobretudo quando ele não tinha mais nada a perder.

- Kurama, não interfira - pediu Botan, mas esta não deu nenhum passo.

- Acho que isto é da minha conta, já que é por ele ter me visto que vocês o estão abordando. – Olhou para o humano, cujo pomo de adão subiu lentamente e depois desceu visivelmente.

Desta vez a moça segurou a manga de sua blusa por um momento, antes de soltá-la como se aquilo fosse um objeto contaminado. Então, disse:

- O mundo não gira ao seu redor, sabia? Você é que acabou no meio do nosso caso. – Botan voltou à sua posição mais atrás; já devia ter percebido que não o faria desistir.

Após tantos anos naquele mundo, ele sabia muito bem o significado daquilo que estava prestes a fazer. Ainda assim, prostrou-se no chão diante do senhor Tanaka e baixou a cabeça sobre as mãos.

- P-p-por favor, não deixe minha m... a senhora Minamino. – Levantou um pouco a cabeça, mas não o olhar. Logo após, baixou-a mais uma vez e com a voz mais forte que pode fazer apesar do mal estar, repetiu: - Por favor! – Engoliu em seco e prosseguiu: - Eu estou disposto a ir embora. Não precisa se preocupar. E minha mãe não tem nada a ver com o que o senhor viu. Ela é uma mulher muito boa que cuidou de mim por todos esses anos. Não se arrependerá.

- Professor Minamino? – ouviu Kairi balbuciar.

Os pés do senhor Tanaka se moveram mais uma vez para trás. E Kurama sentiu um peso descer a seu lado. Poucas vezes ele se sentira tão perdido quanto naquela situação, mas não podia permitir que a mãe chegasse mais uma vez àquele estado.

- Kurama... – Botan disse, ajoelhada a seu lado, envolvendo suas costas apesar de suas diferenças recentes.

- Senhor Tanaka, por favor! – ele insistiu, ignorando o calor que lhe era transmitido.

- Kurama, não sei como não percebeu, mas... – Ela se afastou apenas um pouco. – O senhor Tanaka não pode continuar no mundo dos homens. Por isso estamos aqui.

Agora sim, Kurama levantou a cabeça e voltou-se para a jovem, que tinha uma expressão de sincero desconcerto.

- Como assim no mundo dos homens? – Nesse instante, ele olhou para cima. Aquilo era tão evidente, que somente seu mal-estar podia explicar o fato de ele não tê-lo percebido antes.

Kurama nem olhou para o aluno e detetive sobrenatural novato. Tudo parecia dar voltas, como se sua vida agora fosse uma grande piada.

Continuará...

Anita

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Muitos agradecimentos pelas reviews que recebi! Meus dias têm sido muito mais cheios que eu imaginava e por isso não tô podendo atualizar a fic com tanta frequência como gostaria, mas fiquei muuuuito feliz mesmo por todo o carinho. Dani Kino e Botan Youko, obrigaaaaada! E claro, agradeço também a quem está seguindo a história, ainda que não haja comentado. Tanaka, Kairi, Kurama, Botan... Aonde a história irá parar desta vez? Deixem reviews, por favor! Façam o dia de uma autora surtada. :DDD_


	3. Chapter 3

Shiori ajeitou os cabelos e pegou o guarda-chuva no canto da entrada da casa, onde se calçou para sair.

- Querido, nós já voltamos. Deite um pouco, tá?

Kurama apareceu para se despedir da mãe; sua face estava pálida. Ninguém diria que era mentira que estivesse passando mal naquele domingo nublado. Observou a mulher fechar a porta e encostou-se à parede com os olhos fechados. Fazia mais de um ano que os efeitos de seu biorritmo não eram tão fortes. Talvez desde que decidira não ter contatos com o sobrenatural.

Estaria isso relacionado à sua preocupação por seu mau relacionamento com Botan? Ou o nervosismo por sua mãe haver enfim arrumado alguém? Combinava bastante, já que naquele dia, Shiori estava saindo para buscar o senhor Tanaka na estação de trem próxima. Ainda bem que decidiram se encontrar dentro de casa e não em um restaurante, como planejaram inicialmente. Iria chover em breve, certamente.

Ao pensar assim, Kurama notou que a mãe havia esquecido o guarda-chuva. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, já que a havia visto segurá-lo, mas Shiori devia estar mais nervosa do que demonstrava. Com um sorriso misturado a um suspiro, ele pegou o objeto e abriu a porta. Se corresse, talvez a alcançasse.

Calçando-se com pressa, Kurama chegou à rua apenas para notar que a mulher não estava mais nas redondezas. Sentiu um calafrio pelo corpo. Por sorte, ninguém passava por ali naquele momento, ou teriam ao menos tido a impressão de ver os fios prateados de Youko Kurama. Decidiu que em vez de forçar-se a um exercício, usaria a energia para se manter como Shuuichi e caminharia até a estação.

E lá estava sua mãe. De pé na praça em frente ao pequeno prédio, enquanto checava seu relógio. Kurama se aproximou e bem naquele momento seu autocontrole se esvaiu e sua forma _youkai_ se manifestou com força. Não havia ninguém mais por perto, a não ser duas pessoas que passavam pela roleta naquele momento e a sua mãe, quem se encontrava de costas. A senhora havia se distraído guardando o seu bilhete na bolsa, mas o homem de meia idade fitou-o com os olhos esbugalhados. Isto ocorreu no mesmo momento em que Shiori começou a acenar para esse recém-chegado.

O pior havia acontecido e Youko Kurama não havia sido visto por outros simplesmente, mas justo pelo namorado de sua mãe.

O homem parou no mesmo lugar, ignorando os acenos, e tentou passar de volta pela roleta num gesto desesperado. Kurama pensou em fugir; não queria que a mãe notasse que mais uma vez ele estava envolvido no fracasso de seus relacionamentos. A vergonha invadiu-lhe o espírito. Não podia ter simplesmente esperado? Ia chover, mas ainda não caía um pingo sequer.

Agora, o provável senhor Tanaka era abordado não apenas por Shiori, mas por um desnorteado guarda da estação. Ele apontou na direção de Kurama, fazendo os dois outros perceberem-no. Em seguida, o senhor Tanaka correu para o lado direto, por um beco estreito, gritando para que Shiori não o seguisse.

Kurama manteve-se parado, sentindo a mão que apertava o cabo do guarda-chuva suar sobre o tecido. Agora se sentia uma fera selvagem, enquanto a presa corria para se salvar. Era isso o que sua forma _youkai_ inspirava nos humanos?

Estava tão desnorteado, principalmente em função de seu biorritmo, que demorou a perceber que as duas outras figuras que perseguiram o homem não eram nem o guarda nem sua mãe.

- Filho... – Foi com a voz tão próxima de Kurama que ele notou o fato. – O que está acontecendo? Primeiro o senhor Tanaka age daquela forma, agora você está tão gelado... – Ela pôs a mão em sua testa.

O guarda lhe entregou um copo plástico com água, convidando-o a se sentar dentro da estação.

* * *

Kurama não podia ficar parado. Não quando acabara de fazer a grande esperança da mãe literalmente sair correndo. Outro dado que o impulsionava a agir rápido eram os vultos que vira seguindo o senhor Tanaka. Um deles era especialmente familiar, voando em cima de uma pá.

Pediu que a mãe voltasse para casa, pois ele mesmo encontraria o outro para conversarem. Prometeu ainda cuidar do senhor Tanaka caso ele estivesse se sentindo mal, como a mãe temia.

Assim que se separaram, Kurama seguiu seus instintos, que lhe diziam onde Botan poderia estar. Ela não parecia mais estar usando seus poderes espirituais; por isso, ele precisou se concentrar bastante. Talvez, não fosse ele o famoso Youko Kurama, um _youkai_ tão poderoso, não haveria conseguido encontrá-los, já que tinha a impressão de que a guia espiritual tentava se camuflar.

E não estavam tão longe o senhor Tanaka, Botan e um rapaz que reconheceu ser seu aluno. Segundo Koenma, Kairi Yuzuki era o alvo da missão da guia espiritual naquela escola.

Respirou fundo, tentando engolir o mal-estar que a caçada lhe causara, e afastou o novo detetive sobrenatural antes que causasse mais danos com o que quer que fosse aquela sua provável primeira missão. Um profissional poderia cuidar melhor do assunto. E Kurama sempre se considerara razoável em acordos. Sobretudo quando ele não tinha mais nada a perder.

- Kurama, não interfira, - pediu Botan, mas esta não deu nenhum passo.

- Acho que isto é da minha conta, já que é por ele ter me visto que vocês o estão abordando. – Olhou para o humano, cujo pomo de adão subiu lentamente e depois desceu visivelmente.

Desta vez a moça segurou a manga de sua blusa por um momento, antes de soltá-la como se aquilo fosse um objeto contaminado. Então, disse:

- O mundo não gira ao seu redor, sabia? Você é que acabou no meio do nosso caso. – Botan voltou à sua posição mais atrás; já devia ter percebido que não o faria desistir.

Após tantos anos naquele mundo, ele sabia muito bem o significado daquilo que estava prestes a fazer. Ainda assim, prostrou-se no chão diante do senhor Tanaka e baixou a cabeça sobre as mãos.

- P-p-por favor, não deixe minha m... a senhora Minamino. – Levantou um pouco a cabeça, mas não o olhar. Logo após, baixou-a mais uma vez e com a voz mais forte que pode fazer apesar do mal estar, repetiu: - Por favor! – Engoliu em seco e prosseguiu: - Eu estou disposto a ir embora. Não precisa se preocupar. E minha mãe não tem nada a ver com o que o senhor viu. Ela é uma mulher muito boa que cuidou de mim por todos esses anos. Não se arrependerá.

- Professor Minamino? – ouviu Kairi balbuciar.

Os pés do senhor Tanaka se moveram mais uma vez para trás. E Kurama sentiu um peso descer a seu lado. Poucas vezes ele se sentira tão perdido quanto naquela situação, mas não podia permitir que a mãe chegasse mais uma vez àquele estado.

- Kurama... – Botan disse, ajoelhada a seu lado, envolvendo suas costas apesar de suas diferenças recentes.

- Senhor Tanaka, por favor! – ele insistiu, ignorando o calor que lhe era transmitido.

- Kurama, não sei como não percebeu, mas... – Ela se afastou apenas um pouco. – O senhor Tanaka não pode continuar no mundo dos homens. Por isso estamos aqui.

Agora sim, Kurama levantou a cabeça e voltou-se para a jovem, que tinha uma expressão de sincero desconcerto.

- Como assim no mundo dos homens? – Nesse instante, ele olhou para cima. Aquilo era tão evidente, que somente seu mal-estar podia explicar o fato de ele não tê-lo percebido antes.

Kurama nem olhou para o aluno e detetive sobrenatural novato. Tudo parecia dar voltas, como se sua vida agora fosse uma grande piada.

* * *

Botan mordeu os lábios enquanto alternava entre olhar para o homem sentado em um banco em frente à estação de trem onde tudo começara e fingir que não o estava olhando. Deveria ir embora. Eles não estavam brigados? Isso não combinava com sua resolução de também fingir que ele não existia.

- Então, ele era um _youkai_... – Kurama falou, após muito tempo apenas olhando para a frente.

A guia virou-se para um lado, onde Kairi aguardava com o demônio para saber o que fariam dali em diante.

- Ele fugiu do mundo das trevas faz um tempinho. Sabe, ele enganou um pessoal lá para conseguir fundos e poder chegar até a barreira. Desde então, vinha aplicando golpes para sobreviver aqui. O mundo das trevas não se importa que ele volte, aí a gente andou pesquisando se os golpes são algo para a polícia dos homens resolver. – Ela pegou seu bloco de anotações. – Na dúvida, decidimos que ele deveria ir embora. Não queremos um _youkai_ de moral duvidosa solto por aí.

- Um demônio, – Kurama afirmou com um tom difícil de decifrar.

- Posso pedir ao senhor Koenma que apague as lembranças de sua mãe. – Ela baixou a cabeça, tentando se convencer de que não queria se envolver com Kurama, mas seus sentimentos transbordavam. E acrescentou rapidamente: - Então, continue onde está para protegê-la, tá? Nada de voltar pro mundo das trevas! – Forçou um sorriso.

Kurama se virou para encará-la, como se a estudasse.

- Eu ainda não me desculpei, né? – disse, para a surpresa de Botan.

- Por...?

- Por tentar cortar relações daquela forma. Não foi minha intenção ser tão radical, mas mesmo assim, peço desculpas.

- Kurama... Sobre você ir embora, mentir pra sua mãe e sumir... - Mais uma vez, ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

Em seguida, nem a própria jovem soube mais o que fazia. Apenas sentiu o um calor trêmulo envolver sua boca enquanto pressionava-a contra a de Kurama.

Afastou-se um pouco. Estava de pé em frente ao banco, mas ainda inclinada a poucos centímetros dele. Os olhos verdes do outro a encaravam como se hipnotizados, sem qualquer foco.

Agora sim Botan se endireitou e sorriu.

- Antes que você me pergunte como eu sei, já respondi. Bem. Sei que sua mãe não te deixaria sumir do mapa assim tão fácil. Porque... mesmo enquanto te evitei com toda a força, não consegui fazer exatamente o que mais queria: parar de pensar em você. E o que sinto por você nem deve se comparar a ela, né? Então, mesmo que não vá fazê-lo por mim, faça por ela e esqueça isso de abandonar o mundo dos homens. Aposto que te perder seria mil vezes pior que qualquer babaca que a abandone.

Kurama olhou para baixo, para as próprias mãos. Então, como já não parecia que faria tão cedo, ele sorriu. Depois disso, assentiu lentamente.

- Eu entendi. – Seus olhos voltaram a fitar os de Botan e a tristeza continuava ali. – E agradeço seus sentimentos.

- Você não parece muito surpreso... – Ela se sentou, tão cansada como se houvesse enfrentado algum youkai classe S. E perdido.

- Estou surpreso por você ter decidido me contar isso.

Botan gargalhou um pouco, desviando o olhar daquela cena esperada, mas triste. Kairi continuava atento ao tal senhor Tanaka, mas claramente entediado. Ele não devia tê-la visto fazendo-se de boba havia pouco. Se bem que não era envergonhada que ela se sentia; apenas não estava feliz. Em parte, nem por si mesma, mas por como as coisas estavam para Kurama.

Foi nesse momento que um estalo lhe veio à cabeça.

- Kurama! Como não pensamos nisto? O problema não é o namorado da sua mãe ser um _youkai_, mas ele não poder ficar aqui, certo? – Botan segurou os ombros do outro.

Hesitante, Kurama assentiu uma vez, pausou, então assentiu de novo com um pouco mais de certeza.

- Então, há uma solução simples! – Ela ergueu o indicador, como um detetive que acabava de descobrir o culpado de um crime.

Continuará...

Anita

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Eeeeee! Enfim, postei o penúltimo capítulo. Sim, já tá acabando :( Os comentários de vocês foram tão gentis que eu até gostaria de ficar mais tempo aqui, rs. Muuuitos agradecimentos à botan-youko e à Dani Kino pelas reviews, vocês são muito legais. T_T

Espero que todos tenham gostado da continuação que fiz aqui. E agora basta aguardarmos a solução que a Botan trará, né? :o


	4. Chapter 4

Diferente da ocasião anterior, desta vez Yusuke estava presente ao casamento de sua mãe. Kurama agradeceu sua presença no meio da festa, mas estava ocupado demais com todos os convidados para conversar melhor. Ao menos, ele tinha não apenas Kuwabara, mas Koenma e a irmã de Hiei para lhe acompanhar, além de sua esposa, Keiko. Lamentou a ausência de um de seus melhores amigos, mas Kurama já sabia o que esperar. Agora que a comemoração já havia acabado e os convidados já saíam do pequeno salão – um _youkai _comum não teria muito dinheiro e muito menos Shiori; por isso, Kurama dera-lhes a festa como presente –, a ausência que ele mais sentia era exatamente a da principal patronesse daquela união.

Kurama olhou para as próprias mãos, enquanto acenava distraído para as últimas pessoas que iam saindo. Os recém-casados já estavam do lado de fora e iriam agora fazer um passeio de barco pela baía da cidade para ver as luzes da noite, de forma que precisavam se apressar.

- Foi uma bela festa, Kurama – um rapaz alto de chupeta o cumprimentou.

Ele estivera tão distraído, que custara-lhe perceber que aquele não era só mais algum conhecido de Shiori.

- Ah, obrigado.

- Eu que agradeço. Aquele rapaz, o novo detetive, está se saindo muito bem. E tudo graças à sua ajuda, né?

- Você ter deixado o senhor Tanaka ficar foi muito mais importante.

- Contanto que ele continue no trabalho que você lhe arranjou e vivendo uma vida tranquila...

- Cuidarei para que isso ocorra. Pretendo honrar minha palavra.

Koenma sorriu-lhe.

- A Botan foi bem inteligente arrumando uma garantia de que você ficaria no mundo dos homens, né? Agora que é o guardião daquele _youkai_.

Não havia o que responder; não era como se ele se sentisse preso. Apesar de possuir planos de retornar a seu mundo, Kurama não lamentava em nada a escolha que fizera. Somente não esperava que isto fizesse com que Botan se afastasse dele.

Fazia já seis meses que Kairi se iniciara no ofício de detetive e que o período de Kurama como professor da escola terminara. Mesmo que algumas vezes ele ainda encontrasse o aluno, que o procurava para pedir conselhos sobre o mundo sobrenatural, a guia espiritual nunca estava presente. Era incrível como, de repente, ele vinha ansiando por pelo menos uma aparição dela.

Por que seria? Por causa da declaração naquele dia? Do beijo? Teria ela virado a página e decidido que o melhor era expurgá-lo de sua vida, tal como ele mesmo fizera quando optara por ajudar a mãe?

Despediu-se dos funcionários do salão que organizaram tudo e juntou suas coisas. Ao sair do prédio, quase como uma miragem, lá estava o objeto de seus pensamentos. A roupa era um vestido comum, mostrando que Botan viera em sua imagem humana.

- A festa já acabou... – comentou confuso, sem saber o que dizer.

- É, o senhor Koenma mandou que eu o buscasse. – Ela revirou os olhos.

Kurama franziu a testa. Mal se lembrava do que ocorrera ao garoto após a conversa de momentos antes. Nesse mesmo instante, a outra pareceu perceber que não sairia mais ninguém do salão.

- Ué?! – O rubor de raiva ficava mais evidente. – Não acredito que aquele pirralho esqueceu e já foi embora! Aliás, pra que me dar o trabalho de vir até aqui? Ele já tá grandinho o bastante pra achar o caminho de casa. Ou que pedisse ao George! – O punho dela estava cerrado bem na frente de seu rosto, o que fez Kurama dar alguns passos para o lado. Botan continuava a reclamar: - E por que você não o lembrou?!

O rapaz mostrou-lhe as palmas da mãos, balançando-as.

- Eu não sabia de nada disso!

Mas passados o susto inicial com aquela presença e o desapontamento por Botan não estar ali por sua causa, Kurama percebeu tudo.

- Botan...

- O quê?! – Ela se voltou para ele com os olhos em chamas. Logo começaria a babar pelo canto da boca.

- Acho que o Koenma fez isso de propósito. – Kurama encostou-se à árvore debaixo da qual ela estivera esperando antes. Precisava manter-se equilibrado. Nem acreditava no que estava fazendo naquele momento, a bem da verdade.

- De propósito?! Quer dizer que o senhor Koenma me faria esperar plantada aqui fora por quase uma hora apenas para me fazer esperar plantada aqui fora por quase uma hora? – A voz começou a ficar chorosa. – Por quê? – Em vez de arrastar o último som, ela o quebrou no meio e todo o desespero pareceu cessar num momento. – Ah.

Kurama assentiu com algum cuidado. Ao perceber o perigo de redirecionamento da raiva dela, ele rapidamente acrescentou:

- Eu não tive nada com isso, tá?

A moça suspirou, balançando a cabeça. Em seguida, encostou-se ao seu lado sob a árvore e voltou a balançar a cabeça. Parte do corpo entrou no ritmo.

- Eu sinto muito. – Era só o que ele podia lhe dizer em alento. Mas ao dizê-lo, percebeu que havia muito mais ali. Ou nem teria contado a Botan sua desconfiança sobre Koenma.

O momento de silêncio se estendeu, enquanto Kurama debatia consigo mesmo as implicações do que faria. Ainda assim, ele se virou até ficar de frente para a guia espiritual.

Isto ocorreu ao mesmo tempo em que ela começava a dizer algo, endireitando seu corpo até então apoiado no caule da árvore.

Os dois se calaram por outro momento. Quando parecia que nada mais seria dito, que seu fio de forças se esvaíra na primeira tentativa, Kurama a puxou em um beijo. Não foi profundo, não foi apaixonado. Na verdade, se foi alguma coisa, poder-se-ia chamá-lo de atrapalhado, já que os dentes de ambos se chocaram no final das contas.

- Eu sinto muito – Kurama disse.

- Não, tudo bem. É só fingir que nada aconteceu. Ao menos, estamos quites.

- Quero dizer, pelo dente. Não pelo beijo.

Botan levantou o rosto para fitá-lo; suas bochechas estavam róseas.

- Eu não sei muito bem porque te beijei, Botan. Mas eu realmente queria fazê-lo. Havia alguns meses - acrescentou.

Em vez de dizer alguma coisa com palavras, a expressão dela respondeu tudo o que Kurama queria com um sorriso aberto e uma pequena lágrima num dos olhos. Por isso, ele a beijou novamente. E, desta vez, com um pouco mais cuidado e de carinho.

Em que momento daqueles meses aquela afeição pela guia espiritual crescera ele não sabia, mas isso não lhe importava. Apenas estava feliz por não haver sido tarde demais para aqueles sentimentos hodiernos.

Havia sim a preocupação sobre um romance entre um _youkai_ e uma guia espiritual poder ou não ser desenvolvido, mas esta podia ficar para depois. A loucura de ter a mãe casada com um _youkai_ ainda estava muito recente para que Kurama começasse a cogitar as consequências para Botan e ele mesmo.

E bem, às vezes valia a pena fazer as coisas no improviso. Desde que houvesse algum rascunho de plano, claro.

Fim!

Anita, 05/06/2012

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Esta não foi uma história fácil, nem um pouco. Para começar, foi a minha primeira deste fandom. Ademais, eu não costumo ler fics sobre ele, muito menos sobre este casal, por isso foi realmente difícil desenvolver o tema. Cada passo que eu dava era como se o chão sob meus pés fosse desmoronar e todo meu enredo fosse ficar em pedaços. E não vou dizer que isso não aconteceu. Muitas partes da história foram reescritas, os planos do desenvolvimento foram se alterando a cada palavra...

Foi realmente difícil! E, no final, minha história não ficou tão legal quanto eu esperava. Normal isso, eu sei, mas ela até mudou de tom. Claro, isso é na minha opinião como autora. Mas acho que nenhuma das minhas revisões, cortes e adições conseguiram disfarçar esse problema, pelo qual peço muitas desculpas.

Eu não queria que fosse um romance bobinho. A bem da verdade, quase não ia ter praticamente romance algum, mas decidi topar o desafio de juntar esses dois. Não saiu um bom trabalho, mas funcionou. Consegui respirar aliviada!

Por fim, agradeço à Vane pela betagem. E também a todos os que leram a fanfic até aqui. Realmente, não tenho palavras para expressar a linda recepção que tive no fandom. Gostaria muito de poder escrever outra história com o casal, então, espero podermos nos encontrar novamente. Até lá!

Então... o que acharam? Não deixem de comentar. Juro que sou aberta a qualquer comentário, nem que seja um "li". Fundamentem críticas se quiserem que eu as use, porque se eu não entender, não tem como eu melhorar. E para mais histórias minhas, visitem o meu site, Olho Azul!


End file.
